Under the Mistletoe
by WILLSONN LOVER
Summary: This is a story that I wrote a while back that was inspired by something a friend suggested to me. It is about Will telling Sonny about the baby and the subsequent events. If you follow my tumblr, bradleywannabe, you have probably already read this.
1. Chapter 1

Under the Mistletoe

The Christmas party at the Horton Town square was the last place that Will really wanted to be tonight. Will shuddered at the thought of having to smile and act like everything is fine, when his world seems so empty without Sonny.

Another fight! Ever since Gabi told him about the baby, it seems like they argue more and more. "Damn it" Will whispered to himself, "it would be so much easier to just tell him the truth." Will turned that idea over and over in his head… His thoughts were everywhere at once. I may lose him for good once he knows, but we aren't really together right now… all this tension of the lie is really tearing us apart. He will be so disappointed… It would solve a lot of problems, I could stand up and be recognized as the father of my baby, I won't have to lie to my child, like I was lied to. I know what that feels like and I don't want that for my child… I also know what being shuffled back and forth feels like, and I don't want that either… maybe though Sonny really does love me, Of Course he loves me, but maybe it is enough to want to help me fight for custody and raise my baby… Besides I don't really want my baby to be raised by Nick, Sometimes the things he says makes me wonder about his acceptance of me, being gay and all, and I sure do not want my child raised like that…..

'Will, time to go, are you ready?" Sami called, interrupting his train of thought.

"Yeah, I guess so." Will said dejectedly

"Will honey, Sonny is going to be there, maybe you could talk to him, try to start repairing whatever is wrong between you guys." Will looked at her with surprise written all over his face. Sami laughed, "I know, I know sometimes I am distracted and all over the place, and Lord knows that I have plenty of problems of my own, but I am never too busy to notice that you are hurting." "So just take my advice and talk to him, whatever is wrong, it is not going to fix itself. "

"Thanks Mom, I really don't know if Sonny would even want to talk to me, but I'm going to try." Will said as he hugged her.

Sonny was on his third shirt, nothing seemed to look right. He wanted to look his best for the Christmas party tonight. Finally he settled on his royal blue button down, it looked great with his black pants and he knew that Will really liked that shirt on him. With that settled, he let his mind wander to Will… I wish that I knew what is really bothering Will. Ever since Gabi showed up here the first night we made love Will has been different. He is on edge all the time, every time I bring it up, he bolts. It is obvious that whatever this secret is, Gabi has him so mixed up in it. Will feels like he has to lie to me and protect her. This last disagreement with Will, was all because he wanted to protect Gabi and be there for her. I think that if someone is truly your friend, they don't ask you to lie and keep secrets from the people that you love, but I didn't mean to be so bossy and seem like I was giving an ultimatum, when I told him that he needed to stay away from her. I have to fix this, I love Will, way too much to let Gabi come between us. This relationship with him is too important to mess up. . I just hope that he still feels the same for me. Sonny looked at the time, Okay here we go, he thought. He grabbed the keys and headed out for the party!

"Hey Will! You made it!" Abigail called as she ran up to give him a hug. "I wasn't sure you and Sonny would be here tonight, I thought maybe you would be having a private celebration for your first Christmas together, as a couple!"

"Um yeah, about that… I am not sure if we are still a couple actually." Will stampered

"What happened, you guys had a fight?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah a pretty big one, and I don't know what is going to happen now." Will sighed.

"Well, I know that it is none of my business but, I know that you love Sonny, and I have never seen you happier than you were the day that you told me that you and Sonny had said I love you to each other." "So what ever happened between you two, I know that you can fix it!" "AND you can start right now… because there he is, right over there and he is looking this way!" Abigail kissed his check and danced back across the square, to Chad!

Will looked up and saw that Sonny was indeed right across the square, talking with his father, Justin.

Wow! Will thought to himself, Sonny looks so good. He is wearing my favorite shirt. Will took a deep breath and started to walk toward Sonny, but before he could make it more than a couple steps he found himself surrounded by his siblings, all talking at once, "Merry Christmas," they were all saying, each one louder than the other. Will laughed and knelt down in between all of them. "Merry Christmas guys! How did you get here?" "We were with Grandma Marlena, silly she brought us!" Johnny said laughing. "Ah I see, well why don't you guys go and wish Mom A Merry Christmas." The Children ran off happily and Will stood up to greet his grandma.

"Hey, Merry Christmas!" he said putting on his best smile. Marlena pulled Will into a hug, and whispered into his ear, "you're not fooling me… If you need to talk I am here…" She let Will go and stepped back. Will stuck his hands into his pockets and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm fine." He said.

Marlena was about to say something else to Will, when Hope walked up and claimed her attention.

Will took advantage of the reprieve and started off again but when he looked up, Sonny was no where to be found. He looked around for a few minutes, and finally he spotted Justin with Adreinne, but Sonny was not with them. He stood there for a moment or two debating if he wanted to go and speak to Justin and Adrienne to see of maybe Sonny was gone, or if he was still around somewhere. Finally he decided if he wants to work things out with Sonny then he has to find him, and now! The longer this goes on, the worse he feels.

He walked over to Justin and Adrienne, "Good evening Mr. & Mrs. Kiriakis." "Hello, Will, How are you doing?" Adrienne smiled. "Well, I would be better if I could find Sonny, it's kind of important." Will said. "I think he went over to speak to Abigail and Chad, but I haven't seen him since. " Justin said," But we will tell him you are looking for him, if we see him." "Yeah, um thanks!" Will said.

Sonny was at the entrance under the archway talking with Abigail and Chad, Trying to pass the time while he waited, he was patiently waiting for Will to have a moment alone. He wanted to talk to Will and fix this, but he really did not want an audience. He was trying to listen and pay attention to Chad as he talked about the success of the coffee shop, and he hoped that he was nodding and adding his mm hm's at the correct places in the conversation, because the truth was that he mostly found his mind wandering to what he was going to say to Will and, what he was hoping that Will was going to say to him.

"Earth to Sonny!" Chad said laughing. Sonny Looked at Chad, "Sorry, man, I just got a lot on my mind tonight." "Yeah, I guessed that, and here he comes right now." Chad said as he pointed to Will who was walking toward them.

"Hi!" Will said as he walked up to them. "Hey!" they all said in unison.

"Chad I'm thirsty, lets go find some hot chocolate!" Abigail said as she grabbed his hand and tugged him with her. "See you guys later" She called. But neither Will nor Sonny responded.

"Hi!" Both Will and Sonny said at the same time. They both stopped and smiled….

"I'm glad you're here!" Will started, Just as Sonny said, "Will I really want…" This time they both laughed.

"Let me go first," Sonny said. Will smiled and nodded.

"Will, I'm sorry about our fight, I had no right to tell you what to do, I know that Gabi is your friend and you two have a history together, and I should never have said anything to you about her. I really want us to put this behind us! Do you think we can do that?" Sonny said, as he looked at Will hopefully.

"I am sorry too, I am sorry that I kept anything from you. I am sorry that I hurt you by lying to you. You are the very best thing in my life and I never want to lose you, ever! Will said quietly.

"I know that you are trying to be a good friend to Gabi, Will, I get it, but I really don't want her to come between us. I don't think I could stand to lose you, either."

They smiled at each other shyly, and Sonny reached out and took Will's hand, he was rubbing his thumb softly over the Will's knuckles.

Suddenly Will's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out of his pocket with his free hand and opened the text message. It was from Abigail.

"Don't look now, but you two are under the mistletoe!"

Will smiled as he pointed above their heads, and Sonny glanced up to see what he was smiling about. "Shall we?" Sonny said. Will pulled Sonny to him, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He was so happy to be able to call him that again, he just hoped it lasts, after he knows the truth. "I love you, Will." Sonny said as he pressed his lips to Wills. Will pulled him closer and opened his mouth so that Sonny could deepen the kiss. Sonny groaned, he had missed this so much. Both of them wanted the kiss to last forever, both seemed to be trying to make up for the kisses that they had missed while apart.

When the kiss turned from a slow sweet kiss to something more heated and desperate, and Will's fingers were itching to unbutton that blue shirt that he loves so much and help Sonny out of it, along with the rest of his clothes, Will broke the kiss and said "So, do you want to get out of here?"

Sonny smiled at him and said "I sure do, but first let's make each other a promise, Let's promise not to keep any more secret's from each other, Okay?"

Will stood there, shifting from one foot to the other, biting his bottom lip. This is the moment of truth do I tell him about my baby or do I keep the secret….


	2. Chapter 2

Continuation to Under the Mistletoe!

Will smiled tentatively at Sonny, who was patiently waiting for Will to affirm their "No more secrets promise".

"Would you mind if we went back to your apartment, I have to talk to you, and I would rather we talk in private." Will said nervously.

"Sure, anything you need, Will, you know that." Sonny said. "Let's go!" Sonny laced his fingers through Will's as they ducked out of the entrance way.

It was chilly, but not bitterly cold like it had been for the last few days. Sonny had decided to walk over instead of drive, so that he would have plenty of time to think about what he wanted to say to Will. "Sorry, I walked over" Sonny said, as they left the square.

"Oh, that's fine!" Will said as he took a deep breath, sending up a silent Thank you, for the extra few minutes, to feel the warmth of Sonny's hand in his.

The rest of the walk over was pretty quiet, each one wrapped in their own thoughts. Sonny was oblivious to the nervousness that Will was feeling, as he was silently reveling in the knowledge that all has been forgiven. He thought to himself that he will never make that same mistake again. He knows now that he loves Will, Truly loves him, and never wants to be separated from him again.

Will was nervous and trying to work out the correct way to say what has to be said. I cannot keep this secret anymore, but please God let him understand… I can't lose him.

Once they arrived at Sonny's door, he reluctantly dropped Will's hand and pulled his key's out to unlock the door. When he had the door opened he motioned for Will to go in first and then he followed him in.

Will had only gotten a couple of steps inside the door when Sonny closed the door behind him and grabbed Will's arm, he pulled him around and moved in close. I've missed you, he said as he pressed his lips to Wills. Will closed his eyes against the guilt that threatened to take over and put his arms around Sonny. He slid his hand up through the back of Sonny's hair and held him close, as he tilted his head and opened his mouth to Sonny's exploration.

I have missed this so much, Will thought to himself, just one more kiss and then I will tell him… I have to tell him the truth!

The kiss seemed to go on and on, Sonny pulled back just a little and pulled Will's bottom lip between his teeth and gave him a little nip. Will moaned into his mouth, and that was all the encouragement that Sonny needed. He slid his hands between their bodies and began unbuttoning Will's shirt, without breaking the kiss. He slid his tongue over Wills lip to soothe him. Will took control of the kiss, then as his hands were on each side of Sonny's face holding him still while he devoured his mouth. Sonny was drowning in the sensations of Will kissing, licking, sucking and biting gently on his lips.

Once Sonny had Will's shirt unbuttoned he quickly pushed it from Will's shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Then he pulled his undershirt from his pants and slid his hand's underneath to glide them over Will's stomach and chest, pulling a moan from Wills throat. Will reached down unbuttoned Sonny's pants and pushed them down over his hips, They fell in a pool at Sonny's feet and he kicked his shoes off and then pushed his pants off of his ankles with his feet. He surprised Will by sliding his hands down over his bottom and lifting him off of the floor! Will immediately wrapped his legs around Sonny's hips and rubbed himself against him. Sonny shuddered and started across the room toward the bed. Will slid his lips away from Sonny's and Sonny issued a protesting whine, until he felt Will's tongue tickling the sensitive spot just below is ear.

Sonny felt his knees hit the edge of the bed and he laid Will back, and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Then he reached for the button to his jeans. Once he had them unfastened, Will lifted his hips to allow Sonny to strip them from his legs, taking his boxer briefs with them. He looked into Will's eyes as he reached up and started to unbutton his own shirt. Will sat up brushed his hands away so that he could finish the buttons himself. Once he had the shirt open he leaned in and kissed Sonny's stomach, swirling his tongue into his belly button. Will hooked his fingers in the waist band of Sonny's boxers and tugged them down. Sonny reached down and ripped the tee shirt off of Will and tossed it to the floor, before shrugging his own shirt from his shoulders.

They tumbled back on the bed together, in a tangle of arms and legs. Sonny was kissing a line along Will's neck and shoulder as Will wrapped his hand around Sonny's hard length. Sonny gasped and sank his teeth into Will's shoulder. Will explored and teased Sonny's length, touching and caressing, but never giving exactly what he needed… not yet. Sonny wasn't sure how much more of this he can take…. It has been a while since they were together like this.

Suddenly Sonny is sure that he can't take it, not this time… there will be time enough for teasing and achingly slow love later… Right now all he can think of is burying himself in Wills welcoming body over and over again…

Sonny pulled Will's hand from him roughly, and Will looked up with fear and uncertainty in his eyes. Sonny met his eyes, and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I just need more…" Sonny reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a condom and the lube, Will's eyes followed his movements and his eyes darkened as he understanding dawned in his mind. He moved to turn over, but Sonny shook his head, and guided Will's legs apart.

Sonny took care of Will first, making sure that he was ready for him, then he rolled the condom on and fell over Will, he took his mouth in a scorching kiss as he swiftly buried himself to the hilt. Will whimpered, into his mouth and Sonny stilled for a moment to give him time to adjust.

It only took a second for Will, to start squirming beneath him, moving his hips, in a silent invitation asking Sonny for more. Will pulled his lips from Sonny's and moaned, "Sonny, Please…" Those two little words seemed to be all Sonny needed. Suddenly he was pounding into Will over and over, going at a punishing pace. Will was matching him thrust for thrust. Their bodies were glistening in the darkened room with a fine sheen of sweat that was covering both of their bodies.

Will kissed the curve of his shoulder, caressed the damp skin of his back, his hands stealing down to grasp Sonny's backside. Sonny was so close to that edge, he shifted a little looking for that spot that he knows drives Will crazy, suddenly Will Grasps Sonny's hips, holding him so tight that tomorrow there would probably be bruises, and he knows that he has found it. One then two more strokes and Will is screaming out, as he feels himself flying apart, Sonny is right behind him trying to hold back just long enough to know that Will is completely satisfied, then he slides home one last time. He cries out as his orgasm is ripped from him.

He collapsed beside Will and pillowed his head on Will's chest. Will automatically wrapped his arm around Sonny's shoulder. Sonny sighed in contentment, and lazily trailed his fingers across Will's chest, up and down his forearm. Touching him because he couldn't stand to not be touching him, This is where he belongs.

Will was drawing circles on Sonny's shoulder with his fingertips, feeling guilty as hell. Silently ranting at himself. He cannot believe that he let this happen, as amazing as it was, he should never have let things get this far before telling Sonny the truth.

"You're quiet, Will. Are you Ok, I didn't hurt you did I?" Sonny said as he raised up on his elbow , and looked at him. "No, No I am great, that… that was …incredible!" Will said as he smiled a sad smile.

"Okay, Will" Sonny said as he sat up, and adjusted the comforter around him. "What's wrong, you haven't been yourself in weeks, something has been eating at you." "I know that you don't want to talk about it, but I feel it, whatever it is, it's tearing us apart, and I won't let that happen!" "Please Will, Trust me, trust in my love for you!" "Let me help you…"

Will scooted up in the bed until he was leaning against the headboard. "Sonny, I…" Will hung his head, and covered his face with his hands… Sonny grabbed Will's hands and pulled them away from his face, and held them in his own. "Sonny…there is something that you need to know, a lot actually, but I know you are going to hate me!" He raised his head and looked into Sonny's eyes.

"I could never hate you, Will!" Sonny promised. But Will shook his head adamantly, "You don't know Sonny, you have no idea what I have done." Will protested. "I'm the father, the father of Gabi's baby!" suddenly the truth just burst out of him, he could not hold it in any longer….

Sonny looked at Will with confusion and hurt raging in his eyes… He pulled his hands back and put them in his lap. "Will, What are you saying?, more importantly why are you saying that?"

"Because it's true." Will moaned… "I am so sorry Sonny…I… I wanted to tell you… the whole time I wanted to tell you." "I was just so afraid of losing you…. I couldn't… I didn't want you to… to be… disappointed in me…."

Sonny sat there, perfectly still while Will struggled with his words. Suddenly he picked up his Boxers off the floor and jerked them on. He walked away from the bed, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Let me get this straight, You have known the whole time…. The first night we made love, that's when she told you right…. She told you that night that you were going to be a father… and you did not think that maybe you should share this with me… I am supposed to be your boyfriend" Sonny said dejectedly.

"Sonny" Will said desperately "Let me explain, please!"

"Yes, please… Explain to me how this happened, and while you're at it… can you help me understand why you came here tonight… why you let me make a fool of myself…"

"No, Sonny stop! I came here tonight because I love you, Because I have missed you so much, I am miserable without you."

"It was the night after the tunnel explosion, when you came looking for me, I had just had a horrible argument with "T" and he had really gotten under my skin with all his gay bashing. I was still struggling to be comfortable and confident. That's when you found me, and you took me by surprise when you kissed me. I didn't mean to push you away that night… Then after I thought about it I came to the coffee shop to apologize to you, to see if we could try the kiss again, When I got there, you were with Brian and he was touching your lip, it looked like you two were…. together" "So I left, I thought that I had screwed up any chance I may have had with you…"

"Anyway so I ran into Gabi, who was having a bad night! She and Chad had a terrible fight and he kicked her out." "We were hanging out together, trying to console each other, and I don't know how It happened, but we ended up having sex that night…." "The next morning we agreed that we had both made a terrible mistake. " We were never going to talk about it again…. Until this happened….

After Will was done, he fell silent, and covered his face again, he still hadn't moved from his place on the bed. But Sonny was up and pacing around the room in agitation. He could not sit still… so many feelings to deal with… Anger, hurt, jealousy, fear….

When he heard the rustling of clothes, Will raised his face from his hands, and looked at Sonny as he buttoned his pants and reached for his shirt. "I need time to think, Will." I am going for a walk….I….I don't think you should be here when I get back." Sonny said sadly.

Sonny pulled on a jacket and headed for the door. "Sonny, wait, please… We can work this out!"

"Maybe, maybe not, I need to think…" Sonny said as he walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Under the Mistletoe part 3

Will stared at the door for a long moment after it shut behind Sonny. The tears that had been threatening this whole time, finally spilled over and ran down his face.

What have I done? He thought to himself. Gabi was right, I am going to lose Sonny, all over a stupid mistake. He got up and looked around for his clothes… Finding them scattered around the room. He pulled them on lethargically as memories of earlier in the night flashed through his mind. He watched them like a short film. Thinking that he will never again know the feel of Sonny's lips on his, the taste of him on his tongue. The feel of his hands softly caressing him, or biting into his skin when things get intense… He will never see that face that he loves so much, the one that Sonny makes just before he loses control…

Suddenly he punches the wall in frustration. There has to be a way that we can work this out.

Sighing, Will looks around the room, one last time… One last look at this place that is so special to him. This is where he and Sonny had made love for the first time… and apparently for the last time.

He walks out and closes the door. Just wanting to go somewhere, anywhere but here… So he can figure out what he needs to do.

As he walks through the cold night, his thoughts stray to the baby… Now that he had told Sonny the truth, and Sonny hates him… I have to tell everyone else. The worst has already happened, there is nothing more to lose.

I am going to tell everyone the truth, and then I am going to take my place in my baby's life… No way I am going to let Gabi and Nick have my baby…

With his resolve set he started toward EJ's because he assumed that is where he will find his mother tonight.

Sonny walked around aimlessly for what seemed like hours. Not caring where he was going, Just trying to deal with all of the crippling emotions that were threatening to spill over.

Anger, was there in the back of his mind…. Anger at Will, for not trusting him with the truth, and because he had asked time and time and time again what was bothering him, and he never got a straight answer.

Then there was the jealousy and pain. It hurt to know that when he was in pain and scared, the first person he turned to was her… Why Gabi… They have a history, he thought… Which leads to the jealousy… realistically it did not make sense to be jealous. They had dated for a long time…. Common sense says they slept together at least once, but Sonny does not even want to go there, he cannot bear to think about it. The very thought that Will had made love with anyone else was enough to drive him insane…. And now they are having a baby together. She will forever have a connection with Will. A connection that Will and I can never share together.

Wow… Sonny thought… How am I supposed to be okay with this? This is the worse thing that could possibly happen!… Then there was a little thought in the back of his mind that kept gnawing at him…. No, The WORSE thing that could happen is losing him….

As he thought about that, he wondered if it is possible, can we somehow get past this… Can we make it through this mess… and if by some miracle we do… what's next?

Sonny was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he did not hear the footsteps approaching. "Sonny? What are you doing out here alone this late?" Kate said.

"Oh Hi, Kate, Sorry, I was just taking a walk to clear my head." Sonny said

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kate asked

"Not really." Sonny said sadly

"Let me guess, you and my grandson had a fight." Kate said imploringly

"Yeah, I don't know how we can make it past this, It is a pretty big bump in the road." Sonny sighed

"It's really simple" Kate said, "It really all comes down to just one thing, do you Love my grandson?"

"Yes, I love him, But…" Sonny began.

"No, no buts… Do you believe my Grandson loves you?" Kate asked pointedly

"Yes, I do believe that" Sonny said.

"Then that is all you need to know my dear, You love each other, FIND A WAY TO MAKE IT WORK!"

Kate said insistently. "Now go home and get out of this cold!"

"Thanks Kate, Thank you for giving me that perspective, it was just what I needed!" Sonny said as he pressed a kiss to her cheek, and hurried off.

Now that Sonny knew what he had to do, he was anxious to get back to Will.

Sonny rushes into the apartment, hoping against hope that Will is still there. "Will!" he calls out as he opens the door and looks around at the empty apartment.

"Of course, this one time he listens." Sonny thought shaking his head… He pulls out his phone and dials Wills number.

Will is just about to knock on EJ's door when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He is not in the mood to talk to anyone right now, so he thinks to ignore it, but he takes it out to see who it is anyway.

The surprise registers on his face as he realizes it is Sonny.

"Hey?" He breathes…"Will, can you come back to my apartment?" Sonny said in a rush. "I think we need to talk about this some more…" "Um, Yeah… I will be there soon." Will replied.

On the way over, Will's mind is rushing in a thousand different directions. What does this mean, do I dare dream that he wants to work this out, that we can still be together…

Will knocked on Sonny's door a short time later, he was usually accustomed to just letting himself in, but wasn't sure how Sonny would feel about that right now.

Sonny opened the door and smiled shyly at Will. "Hey!" he said, as he motioned for Will to come in.

Will walked in, nervously rubbing his hands on his jeans.

They sat down on the couch together facing each other… "Sonny, I want to apologize to you again" Will started but Sonny reached up and put his finger to Wills lips, silencing him.

"I heard your apology earlier, I listened to everything you said… I need to talk now okay?"

Will nodded his head and drew in a nervous deep breath.

"I am sorry that I ran out on you Will, I know that I probably caused you pain and that is the last thing that I wanted to do." Sonny said as Will shook his head violently."No you don't have to apologize," Will denied..

"Will, let me finish!" Sonny said exasperated. "I took a long walk and I thought about all of this…. You realize that this is an impossible situation. I wish that you had trusted me from the beginning with the truth, but I have to tell you that from my perspective, I can only imagine one thing worse than this situation that we find ourselves in… and that is losing you Will!"

"I can find a way to accept this, It will be hard, but it can be done… What I can't do is accept a life with out you!" "I love you, Will. I really love you!" Sonny smiled.

Will released the pent up breath that he didn't even know he had been holding, as a huge grin spread across his face. "Really? You mean it?" He asked.

Sonny nodded and slid his hand to the back of Will's neck to pull him in for a kiss. He pressed his lips against Will's and then drew back to look at him. "You are going to have to be patient with me Will, this is going to be a struggle for me, And I know that we have a lot to talk about still, and there are a lot of decisions that you have to make." Sonny paused as Will opened his mouth to speak.

"WE Sonny, WE have a lot of decisions to make. You are a part of this too!" Will said. "I couldn't stand the thought of losing you, That's why…" Will said sadly.

"We can talk about all this later, for right now, I just want to sleep on it."

"Alright" Will stampered, as he got up and picked up his coat, he wanted to hug Sonny but he wasn't sure if he should… so he turned and started toward the door.

"Will, Where are you going?" Sonny asked with a little uncertainty in his voice. "Stay with me please?" He whispered as he held his hand out towards Will.

Will nodded as he took Sonny's hand, and allowed Sonny to lead him back toward the bed…..


	4. Chapter 4

Under the Mistletoe Part 4 …

Sonny bustled around the coffee shop cleaning up from the morning rush and getting set up for the lunch crowd. He needs to get this done quickly because he is severely behind with the paperwork that has to be done. Since the Christmas party at the Horton Town Square and all the consequential events of that night… He and Will had made up from a previous argument, got into another argument, and almost called it quits for good, after Will had dropped the bombshell about the baby. He couldn't seem to keep his mind on anything. He was angry with Will, for the secrets and the lies… that much is true. But he was furious with Gabi and Nick, because he knows in his heart that Will would never have kept something like that from him without some outside insistence.

Sonny finished up the tables and took his apron off, "Lauren, I am headed to the office to work on the order," He called over his shoulder. He went into the office, closing the door behind him, and dropped into the chair. For just a minute he leaned his head back against the chair and put his hand over his eyes. He took a few deep breaths and then sat up straight. He spread all the folders out across the desk.

An hour later there was a soft knock on the door, Sonny glanced up as the door opened, and Will stepped in. Sonny's face broke into a wide smile, "Hey!" he said. "Hi" Will said as he tucked his hands into his pockets and smiled down at Sonny. "Come here," Sonny said as he got to his feet and tossed the pen on his desk.

Will stepped around the desk and into Sonny's waiting arms. Their lips met in a soft kiss, and Will sighed as he pulled Sonny closer. It is nearly impossible for Will to believe that Sonny knows everything there is to know and he still loves him. He slid his lips over close to Sonny's ear and whispered to him, "You are amazing…and I love you so much." Sonny pulled back a little and grinned at Will "Love you more" he said. Will smiled and shook his head, but he didn't feel the need to argue the issue. Sonny loves him and that is enough!

"Wait, What are you doing here? It is the middle of the day." Sonny said

"Well, I ditched class to come and see you instead, I thought… maybe you wouldn't mind if we… got out of here for a little bit…but if you're busy.." Will teased, as he gestured to the desk.

Sonny gave Will a stern look, "You can't just ditch class like that Will… even if it is for a very good reason…. But I guess since you already ditched and class is half over by now… we may as well use the time wisely." He said with a teasing gleam in his eye. He grabbed Will's hand and led him out of the coffee shop.

Sonny was in a rush again, seems like he is always in a rush nowadays, but today, this lunch break with Will was defiantly worth it. He glanced at his watch, he had just under half an hour to get back to the coffee shop.

He was looking everywhere for the shirt that he had on this morning, and it is no where to be found. He heard the water shut off in the bathroom, and the door swing open, "Hey, Will do you know where…" his sentence trailed off as he turned around to see Will standing there with a towel slung low on his hips and water still beaded on his chest. Sonny licked his lips and groaned.

Suddenly his mouth was dry and he averted his gaze, "Never mind," Sonny said "doesn't matter, I'll just get another one." He said as he walked to the closet, wrenched it open and grabbed the first shirt he came to. He was already halfway to the door as he pulled the shirt on.

"Sonny, What's wrong?" Will said nervously. He watched Sonny nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste to get out of the apartment, and he could not keep the worry and fear out of his expression.

"Nothing, But I have to get out of here, right now" Sonny said

"Sonny?" Will said again with a hitch in his voice.

When Sonny heard the fear in his voice, he looked hesitantly at Will and saw all the questions in his eyes. He couldn't help himself, he strode across the room to Will and took his face in his hands. "Will, Babe, I have to get out of here… because if I don't we are gonna end up right back where we started… and I have to get back… you are making it very hard for me to want to leave right now." He smiled at Will and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips as he was backing away.

Will smiled, "Promise?"

"Promise" Sonny said. "I will be back as soon as I possibly can, You will be here right?"

"Not going anywhere" Will said solemnly

Sonny turned and practically ran out the door.

Will shook his head and smiled. He felt a little relieved, no if he was going to be honest, a lot relieved that Sonny running out on him had little to do with anything other than time issues. Sonny really needs a couple more employee's, he thought to himself.

After he was dressed again, he decided to straighten up the bed a little and then he really did need to study. There would probably be a quiz, the next time he went to the class that he blew off today. But WOW was it ever worth it!

He picked up the comforter that had been carelessly shoved to the floor, and started to spread it over the bed. He spotted Sonny's wallet lying on the floor, it must have fallen out of his pocket earlier, he thought. He picked it up as he pulled out his phone to call Sonny. Then he glanced at the time.

He should be just getting back to the coffee shop, I will just take it over to him. Will picked up his keys and went out the door.

Sonny was just about through the Horton town square, When he spotted Gabi walking towards him.

"Sonny, We need to talk!" She said as she stepped in front of him." Gabi said. "You have been avoiding me, and when we do come in contact with each other, you are rude and hateful to me." "This has been going on for several weeks, it seems to be getting worse…"

"You really need to know?" Sonny said "You had Will so involved in your drama….you had him lying to me and asking me for Money for you, but he wasn't supposed to tell me what it was for. That was bad enough! That was before I knew the whole truth!" You are a lying, selfish bitch…That's my main reason for hating you, but not the only one…. Will told me the truth, Gabi! ALL OF IT!"

A look of shock crossed her face. "What are you talking about?" She shrieked.

"The baby, I know that WILL is going to be a father." Sonny said as he glared at her. The very idea that you and Nick took advantage of his past growing up like he did and pressured him into giving up and agreeing to let you raise this baby, makes me sick…. YOU make me sick."

Gabi's eyes flooded with tears as she shook her head, "No this was Will's idea… he asked Nick to pretend that this is his baby!" She lied.

"NO!" Sonny yelled at her. "Don't you dare put this on Will, This was all you and Nick, trying to manipulate him and force him to play this your way, But I am here to tell you that it is not going to work."

"I am not going to let you hurt him!" Sonny sneered at her.

Nick came around the corner and took in the scene before him, Gabi was crying and Sonny was glaring at her.

"What the hell is going on here?" He demanded, Immediately putting his arms around Gabi to comfort her.

"I know EVERYTHING!" Sonny raged at him. "I know that WILL is going to be a father, NOT YOU!" "And I know that you played on his insecurities to get him to lie to me!"

Sonny glared at Gabi, "What were you thinking? A lie like this is going to come out…" "And you didn't think of Wills feelings at all in this, as usual all you were only thinking about yourself, Why does that not surprise me?" Sonny continued, now that the dam had burst he couldn't seem to keep it in.

Nick stepped in front of Gabi, who had covered her face with her hands and was sobbing into them. "Leave her alone, I'm warning you…" Nick practically growled at Sonny.

"There was no way anyone was ever going to believe that the towns "Gay Boy" is the father of the baby anyway, so you just need to back off, you got that?" he said as he took a step towards Sonny.

About that time Will started through the square, he heard the altercation and the hatred was clear in Nick's voice. He saw Nick move towards Sonny.

Suddenly his feet were moving of their own accord and he was in between Nick and Sonny, his mind was in an angry haze. He shoved Nick backwards before he ever knew what happened, "What the hell, Man, What do you think you are doing?" He yelled at Nick.

"I knew that you were going to be a little Bitch about this, you couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?" Nick sneered at Will. "He is going to ruin everything now. The two of you are just pathetic, I can't even stomach the site of you."

Before he even had time to register the thought, Will's fist connected with Nick's face, and Nick stumbled back a couple of steps.

Nick wiped his face with the back of his hand, and saw that it came away smeared with blood. "You're going to regret that!" Nick spat at Will as he lunged for him.

Will was ready for him and threw another punch that slammed into Nick's stomach, and Will was able to side step his advance.

"STOP IT, STOP RIGHT NOW!" They heard Justin bellow across the square as he hurried to them.

Nick was straightening up to take another shot at Will when Justin got to them. He Put a hand on Nicks chest and gave him a reprimanding look. "That's enough Nick!" he said accusingly.

"Now, I want some answers!" Justin said. "What exactly is going on here?"

"Nothing" Nick lied, straightening his shirt and wiping his face. "Just a minor disagreement between friends." He said, and Sonny scoffed.

Justin looked at Gabi who was trying to compose herself, she nodded her head in agreement with Nick.

Then Justin turned to Will and Sonny, "Will, Is this true? What made you so angry?" Will looked past Justin to Nick's face which was filled with rage, and then beyond him to Gabi who had fresh tears rolling down her face. "I….. I…..don't want…"

Sonny made a snap Decision, one that he hoped Will would support him on once he got over his initial shock, and quite possibly even anger.

"Dad" Sonny said to garnish his dad's attention. Once Justin looked at him. Sonny took a deep breath… "Dad, Gabi is pregnant with WILL"S baby….and we want to fight for custody!" Sonny declared in a rush.

Justin's eyes widened in surprise, and he turned to Will…"Will? Is this true, are you the father?"

"Yes, Yes it is…" Will stampered looking directly at Sonny.

"YOU CAN"T DO THAT!" Gabi screamed at Will as she started for Will with her fists balled up."YOU CAN"T TAKE MY BABY AWAY FROM ME!"

Nick grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him, "Shhh Baby, it's going to be fine, I promise, they can't do that! They can not take your… No they can not take our baby away from us…." "Isn't that right Justin, They can not take the baby can they? Tell her!" Nick looked at Sonny and Will with a smug look on his face.

Justin rocked back on the heels of his shoes for a moment before he answered. "Yes… Nick… Yes they can…. And I am just the person to help them!"


	5. Chapter 5

HI All!

This story is not complete but it is being continued under another name... Please Read Fighting for a Family... there are still many places to go with this story... but I felt given then direction of the story it needed a new name! Thanks for reading!


End file.
